


Notions In Her Head

by Rejuvenescenceia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Time, Mentions of MLM sex, Mentions of other MEKA pairings, Scissoring, Sex, fanfic-ception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejuvenescenceia/pseuds/Rejuvenescenceia
Summary: When Yuna and Hana pass the time doing dramatic readings of MEKA Squad fanfiction, one about the two of them ends up inspiring more than they expected.





	Notions In Her Head

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** None of the fanfics 'dramatically read' exist. I was just playing on silly tropes.

_ “But, Kyung-Soohyunh… it’s too soon!” said the shy and blushing gamer, his hands resting on the taller man’s chest. “Will you not think less of me?”  _ said Yuna, holding her tablet up in front of her, before her voice dropped to a lower pitch.  _ “No, Seung-Hwa… I would never think less of you. I love you.” Their brown orbs met each other, and with a moment of tension, Seung-Hwa felt he would faint from how his heart beat so…” _

“S-stop!” Hana was giggling, wiping at her eyes. “I’m gonna pee if you keep reading it like  _ that.” _

“You said it had to be dramatic.”

Yuna scrolled to the bottom of the page, looking for something juicer. “Oh! Here we go.” She cleared her throat.  _ “Seung-Hwa moaned as Kyung-Soo pressed into his most intimate of places, struggling to relax to the burn, each inch filling him more and more -  _ are they doing this without lube? Yikes.”   
  
“Pass,” said Hana. “What else is there?”

“Uhh… Oh! Here we go. We’ve got some Jae-Eun/Kyung-Soo power struggle.” 

Hana picked up the tablet, holding it over her head where she lay on her back, scrolled a minute, then giggled.  _ “That beautiful, selfish bastard, I thought as I looked on his silvery moonlight hair and the crystalline brown eyes like citrine. Of course he would come to me just then, when I felt the sting of shame of my defeat at the hands of the Gwisin. Yet instead of fighting he pressed me against the wall, his lips against mine, hands pinning, seeking. At once I could feel blood engorge my considerable manhood -” _ She coughed. “I don’t think Kyung-Soo talks like this.”

“You never know,” said Yuna. 

“It goes on to - oh my god.”

“What?”

_ “He swallowed my throbbing length like a snake eating a rat,”  _ said Hana, clearly traumatized.

Yuna shrieked, covering her mouth.

Hana sat up, grabbing the bottle of soju. “I think that’s worth a shot.”

“It is.”

She wasn’t sure how they’d gotten to this. Both of them were a big worn out from some press, and instead of joining the others they were back on base, lounging in Yuna’s room. It was fine, though. Yuna was tired. She didn’t want to sign autographs. In fact, in a selfish way she wanted Hana all to herself, not having to force polite smiles for cameras and fans. It was good to be goofy and feel the alcohol flush up her skin, to feel giddy and silly.

Taking back the tablet, Yuna went back to the website. “Uh… we’ve got a threesome… some more Jae-Eun/Kyung-Soo… oh, some with you and King.”

“Gross. Don’t even.”

Yuna nodded. “Me and Jae-Eun… oh. Look, me and you.”

Hana laughed. “Okay, let’s hear it.”

Yuna opened it, though after a few moments she could see it was well written. Even the characterizations of them weren’t too bad, which was strange. 

In fact, Yuna went a little quiet as she read, looking for a ‘juicy’ part and finding only very well-written smut. She blushed. “Maybe not.”

“Oh come on!”

_ “You’re always getting yourself into scrapes, Hana-unni,” said Yuna softly, her fingers carding through Hana’s long brown hair. “Just this once… you don’t have to force yourself to smile. Let me take care of you. Let me love you.” _

Hana’s cheeks turned pink, but she didn’t ask Yuna to stop. 

_ “Hana felt her heart racing in her chest as Yuna began to kiss her, their soft lips meeting. The aches from their wounds seemed to be a far off thing, a forgotten notion as their fingers laced together. Hana could feel warmth building in her core with every little motion of Yuna’s tongue, and the way the other woman moved against her, their breasts pressing together and causing a pressure that made Hana want more.” _

Yuna stopped again, because now she was very aware of how hers and Hana’s feet were touching, bare skin against each other. She felt a pleasant tightness between her legs, a wave of warmth bringing a blush to her own cheeks. 

Hana’s toes brushed her foot as she rolled closer, to look at Yuna’s face. “Keep going.”

She nodded.  _ “The zippers of their flight suits glide down easily, the skin tight fabric pulled away. The sudden chill of the air makes Hana’s hair raise on her arms, but she can’t wait. Like her, Yuna isn’t wearing a bra, and while they have seen each other before now it is different. She can’t look away from the perfect, smooth skin of Yuna’s breasts, and aches to touch her everywhere.” _

Yuna dared to look up. Hana’s cheeks were still flushed, but now her pupils seemed wider, lips parted. With another flush of need, she sees that Hana’s nipples are erect against the thin material of her t-shirt. Both of them reposition without thinking about it, legs tangling closer together, and their hips are touching.

_ “She doesn’t get the chance, though, as Yuna leans down, her mouth closing around the small bud of one of Hana’s nipples, sucking so deliciously it makes her shiver.” _

She can’t. Everything Yuna had been trying to ignore - her jealousy of sharing her best friend with even the media or fans, the need she had sometimes even to just hold her - was getting pushed to the forefront. It was a horrible mistake to do this, it-

“Yuna?”

Later on Yuna wouldn’t be sure if it was the sound of her name, or when she looked up to meet Hana’s gaze again that it was the two of them far too close together, inches apart, but she leaned in and brought their lips together, holding her breath. 

Sweet and soft, her lips tasted like candy floss. Hana’s mouth opened for her, pressing against Yuna for a deeper kiss. Her tongue moved so shyly, but then they were both holding back, hands touching gently against each other’s sides. One of Hana’s legs pressed forward, slipping between hers, and Yuna squeezed her thighs together to hold Hana there.

Was this… happening?

She rolled. Like the fanfiction, Hana was on the bottom. The kissing was growing deeper, her tongue in Hana’s mouth. The smaller girl gasped, under her, nails curling against Yuna’s back and dragging just a little through the fabric of her shirt as Yuna rocked her hips forward. When Hana moaned, Yuna pulled away enough to meet her eyes again.

_ Yes? _

_ Yes. _

Her tank-top came off and was tossed aside, followed by Hana’s over-large  _ StarCraft  _ shirt. She paused just a moment again to take in the sight, her breath catching for just a second while the other girl blushed beneath Yuna’s gaze.

Her torso was flawless, despite belonging to a soldier, with nothing more than a single beauty mark next to her left nipple. Reaching out, Yuna smoothed her hands over the creamy, inviting expanse of skin, first rubbing her belly, her skin smooth but muscles hard and hiding beneath, before her fingernails lightly skimmed near Hana’s breasts.

“You’re… so beautiful,” said Yuna, making Hana blush worse, the other girl’s arms twitching with an apparent sudden impulse to cover up. 

“So are you,” said Hana.

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

“We can think about it after,” said Hana, pulling Yuna down on top of her. “For now, kiss me.”

More heated, more direct, there were soft sounds as their mouths met this time. Yuna leaned to her left, a hand circling the softness of Hana’s breast and gently squeezing, feeling the little peak of Hana’s nipple press up against her palm. When Hana gasped at that Yuna ground her hips down, feeling Hana’s leg muscles bunch up against her core. 

_ More. _ Hana rolled this time, and Yuna pressed against the cool wall a moment before Hana was situated on top of her, kissing her back, kissing down. The wet suction of her mouth against a nipple was enough to make Yuna cry out this time, especially as Hana’s hand cupped her mound and gripped it through her sweatpants.

_ I’ve never done this before, _ she thought in a daze, having only teased with boys and never women, and she had no idea if Hana had either. But she was finding as they both pushed off their shorts that she didn’t care.

The scent of Hana’s sex made Yuna’s mouth flood, and she wanted to reach down and touch, but when she sat up to move the other girl put a hand on her chest, straddling Yuna carefully. Both of them were already wet from kissing - Yuna so tense from just that she was sure it would take little to come - that when Hana lowered her hips and their clits rubbed together that they both cried out.

Desperate now, Hips flexing together, anything to keep that steady pressure, straining to reach up and kiss, touch, tease. Hana was a vocal partner, and the closer to her climax the more she cried out, grinding down hard now, hands shaking. 

“Hana-” The sound was cut off with a gasp, her body tensing, hips jackrabbiting a moment before she came with a cry, sex twitching, thighs shaking, the sheets wet below her. Hana came a few moments after, the sensation so intense that Yuna was practically crying from overstimulation herself

Hana slumped down, finding Yuna’s hand, their fingers lacing together and squeezing. Lips found each other, soft panting whines as they pulled apart and lay side by side. 

Hana was the first to break the silence after a few minutes, her arms around Yuna, holding her to her chest. “That was-”

“Unexpected,” said Yuna, and Hana giggled.

“We should leave them kudos. Lots of kudos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first time writing smut in way too long, tbh. And sooo many apologies if my attempt at honorifics was terribly butchered.


End file.
